


Quick Deliver

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, His loyal foal, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sex with horse, anakin is a foal, just magic love, maul the best obikin fan, no force use, obiwan忠诚的小马ani, thanks to maul, 做不做爱看心情, 向obikin大手maul致敬, 小马文学, 我还是写了, 我还是让人x马做爱了, 流水账式甜文, 热情奔放
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Qui-Gon带回来一匹小马老王就只能负责照顾他。不听话的小马渐渐被吸引，对老王的感情越来越怪异。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

窗外响起了Jar Jar的大叫，引得屋子里的人转头看去。

屋子外的草坪上，站着一匹小马，笔直的四条长腿，油亮漆黑的皮毛，偏偏鬃毛和尾巴是浓郁的棕色，一双眸子金光闪闪，机灵又活泼。那马无鞍无辔，一点也不安分的躲闪着Jar Jar的手，拒绝套上马嚼，他昂头长嘶了一声，很像是在嘲笑笨手笨脚的冈根人。

“你在哪里发现的他？”Obiwan有点无奈的扶额，“Master，我的庄园就快装不下这些麻烦了。”

Qui-Gon觉得Jar Jar笨拙的姿态十分好笑，那鸭子一样的大脚被自己手里的绳子缠了个，他敢肯定站在一边的小马那种不断的嘶叫是在嘲笑他。

“不可爱吗？Obiwan，他们叫他Anakin。”

“不，不要告诉我它的名字。”Obiwan立刻说道，他扶着额头长叹了口气，隐藏在胡须下的表情颇为无奈。知道了名字就会有感情，就像Jar Jar那个傻瓜，他已经无论如何也甩不掉他了。

Qui-Gon回过头看着他，露出一点温柔的笑容，“我总是不在这里，他可以替我陪陪你。”

“我有很多赛级的马匹。”

“他很特别。“Qui-Gon立刻推销道“相信我，Anakin将是你见过最特别的小马。”

Obiwan的嘴角抽搐了一下，他抬起眼看向窗外。

小马用嘴拽着那个马嚼套在Jar Jar的脑袋上，他甩着尾巴，激动的前蹄来回乱蹦。

你只是给我找了一些特别消磨时间的麻烦，Obiwan在心里默默吐槽。

原本整洁大厅里一片狼藉，打碎的瓷器，拆碎的木框，连带盘子里咬了一半的水果撒了一地。

“Jar Jar！”Obiwan高声大吼道，他醒来的时候被大厅里的景象吓了一跳。

“哦，Master Obiwan。”Jar Jar看到Obiwan走来，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，他把脚边的碎片用扫把划啦了一下，蹦蹦跳跳的走过来。

“抱歉，Misa昨天忘记关门了。Anakin就跑进来。”

“你应该把他拴在马圈里！”Obiwan的声音听上去有些严厉，但Jar Jar一点都不害怕他这样虚张声势，他摇摇头，甩动巨大的耳朵来回摇晃。

“他拒绝，哦，他拒绝被拴住，他还咬坏了misa的手。”

“也许被咬坏的是你的脑子。”Obiwan呵斥道。

Jar Jar摇头，非常严肃的说道“不，不是的，Master Qui-Gon说过，如果misa的脑子受了伤，Misa绝对会变聪明！”

Obiwan惊讶的看着他，似乎重新审视了一下这个家伙的智力。

“我会亲自把他拴住的，你先把这里打扫干净。“他叹了口气，抓过自己的外套。

Obiwan找到他的时候，Anakin正站在湖边喝水。

它低着头，欢快的甩动着尾巴，一边喝水一边欣赏自己的倒影。也许是昨夜太过活泼肆意，原本整洁的鬃毛里沾满了稻草和短小的灌木叶，Anakin抬头甩了甩脖子，可是能弄掉的寥寥无几。

他正为自己的不舒适焦躁不安的转圈，蹄子在草地上踩出了一片小圈，突然听到有人靠近，立刻警惕的向前竖起耳朵，瞪大了眼睛看着靠近的Obiwan。

感觉到他的情绪，Obiwan放慢了脚下的步子，举起双手让他能看清自己的所有动作，缓缓的从左侧前方走向它。

Anakin脖颈处的肌肉绷得很紧，形成饱满的弓形，它低着头前蹄频繁地轮流踏步，靠近了些Obiwan才发现，这是匹并不大的小马，似乎刚刚成年，肚子上的绒毛还没有完全褪去。

“好了，不要害怕。好孩子。”Obiwan试探着，伸出手摸摸他的脖子。

Anakin刚想转过头咬他的手，突然被另一样东西吸引，Obiwan不知从哪里掏出了一个苹果。

他凑过去小心的闻了闻，尾巴尖微微晃动了一下。

“想吃吗？Anakin。做个好孩子。”Obiwan把苹果递了过去，Anakin也不乱动，低头小心的咀嚼着甜美多汁的味道。任他抚摸着自己的脊背，还时不时打个快乐的响鼻。

他还真是个普通的小马，Obiwan情不自禁的叹了口气，没什么特别的，没有经过驯化的，顽劣鲁莽的小马而已。

Anakin吃完了苹果，脾气也回来了，当Obiwan伸手清理他鬃毛里的杂草时，小马不耐烦的动动耳朵打了个响鼻，偏了下头准备离开这里换个地方玩耍。

但Obiwan举起了手，掌心里有两块白色的酥糖，Anakin从来没有见过这东西，出于好奇他用舌头轻轻的舔了一下，然后瞬间变的沉寂，目光呆滞一脸专注地嚼着糖。

“喜欢吗？“Obiwan柔声问道，听到Anakin的嘶叫，他抓着他的鬃毛，拉着顺从乖巧的小马往马圈走。

Jar Jar已经倒好了水，拿着刷子站在一边等他们。

在Anakin反应过来之前，那双给了他糖果的手已经把马撅子套在了头上。

大为惊慌的小马跳了起来，高举前腿，挣扎着拒绝被拴起来。坏人，这个给他吃了糖的家伙，将他骗入了陷阱。谁也不要企图控制他，他是匹自由快乐的小——糖真好吃。

Anakin安静下来，有些不快的跺着蹄子，但总归是乖巧的不加躲避。他快乐的咀嚼着嘴里的糖，小心翼翼的品尝，眯起了眼睛像是在吃什么山珍海味一半。

Obiwan被他逗笑了，拍拍结实的后背，拿起马鬃刷轻轻的给他梳起凌乱的鬃毛，将里面的树叶小心的拽出来扔掉。除了偶尔不满的呵气，Anakin也没有继续反抗。

很没面子，小马不忿的扭过头，这个家伙用这么好吃的东西来侮辱我的尊严。

但是被梳毛很舒服，温暖的水流跟随着毛刷，耍啦刷拉的滑过他的皮毛，将杂乱打结的毛发重新捋的整齐光亮。

他还是个漂亮的小伙子，看到水桶里英姿飒爽的倒影，Anakin隐约有点开心，但他并不想让Obiwan感觉到。

在梳毛结束后，Anakin一尥蹶子，踢翻了旁边的马槽，马厩里其他的几匹马受到惊吓纷纷慌乱。

看着Obiwan焦头烂额的到处乱跑，Anakin终于找回了一点得意。

这就是你欺骗我的下场。

Obiwan坐在书房里翻阅着信件，他听到远处传来的声音，随着声音的靠近他的眉头越皱越紧。

又是Anakin，那个麻烦的小马。他确实超乎寻常的聪明，与之相伴的是解决不完的难题。

虽然最近他肯老老实实的让自己梳洗，但Anakin还是不愿意待在马厩里，他喜欢在院子里乱跑，随意的跑过树林越过灌木花丛，在草地上打滚晒肚皮。

这让Obiwan非常头疼，他不喜欢别人破坏自己精心呵护的玫瑰花丛，也没有那么多时间给Anakin梳洗。

这个精力旺盛，过分活跃的小马让他疲惫又心累的不行。最要命的就是他不肯听话，勉强套上了马撅子却不让任何人拉他的缰绳，更不要说按上马鞍训练他。

一匹骑不了的马，再健康再漂亮，也是无用的摆设。

Obiwan忍不住抬头看，看着他咬住了Jar Jar的衣袖，拽着可怜的冈根人在草地上拖行。

真是过分顽劣，Obiwan心想，也许把他阉掉，这个脾气暴躁的小公马会老实一些。

Anakin越过小溪，溅起的水珠让他感觉到了一阵清凉，他甩甩脖子，得意的扬起头嘶鸣，在阳关下炫耀自己的强壮的肌肉和油亮的毛皮。

虽然每天都要被迫洗澡，但他已经越来越习惯了，那个人的手又温柔又有力，侍候的他很顺心，即使没有糖，他也愿意安静下来，让他靠近自己。

这些人好奇怪，Anakin远远的站着，看着小花园里三三两两的身影，他们优雅的坐在伞下喝茶，一边吃着饼干一边低声交谈。

软弱，无聊，Anakin大声的呵气，他们为什么可以每天坐在这里没完没了的说话，能自由自在的奔跑，释放混身用不完的精力，才是最快乐的事情。

但是他又忍不住想看，一双金色的大眼睛直勾勾的盯着花园里那个白色的身影。Obiwan，那个长着金色胡子的男人跟其他人似乎完全不同，Anakin隐约觉得他身上有说不出来的感觉，吸引自己不自觉的想亲近。

可能因为他给过我糖，Anakin想着，脚下向着花园靠近，他装模作样的咀嚼着灌木的叶子，眼睛一刻也不停的撇向坐在里面的人影。

Obiwan很漂亮，明媚的让简直让他别不开眼睛，为什么他以前都没有察觉到这些东西。

Anakin无奈的打了个响鼻，他觉得下腹的腿间有点异样的感觉，什么僵硬的东西碰到了他的后腿上。年轻的小马吓了一跳，他不知道发生了什么，也不知道自己一向健康英勇的身体是不是生了病，但他知道，当Obiwan看向他的时候，自己的心跳加快，蹄子乱跺，脸也红的不行。

花园里的人听到了声音，抬头看去。一匹乌黑的俊马正悠闲地不知道咀嚼着什么，棕色鬃毛经过了精心梳理，柔顺地披在身上，发达健硕的肌肉，棱角结实的长腿都显示出他的年轻和活力。他似乎很是舒服，时不时晃晃尾巴，挪一下蹄子，眼睛有意无意的撇向这边。

“Qui-Gon带回来那匹马，他是？”Yoda问道。

“看上去确实不错。就是缺乏训练。”Windu放下茶杯。

Obiwan点头，“可惜， Anakin非常顽劣，我根本无法驯服它。”

“嗯”Yoda眯起眼睛仔细的打量着Anakin。

“你就这样天天放任他到处跑吗？”Padme不认同的说道“这会助长他不羁的天性。”

“相信我，我试过很多办法。”Obiwan苦笑，“Anakin从不听话，我现在也就只能阻止他走进屋子里。也许Qui-Gon会有更好的办法，但是我对Anakin只剩下无能为力。”

“考虑绝育，你应该。”Yoda突然说道，“脾气好很多，他会。”

Windu赞同的点头，“想想他万一到了发情期，你会更加难以忍受。”

Anakin似乎感觉到了什么，抬起脖子，警惕慌张的盯着这边，尾巴也停止了晃动。

“需要我介绍兽医给你吗？”Satine突然说话了，一种不同寻常的敏感让她眯起了眼睛。

Obiwan大笑起来，他看着远处茫然呆滞的Anakin生出一种同为雄性的怜悯。

“再等一等。我想，至少让这个可怜小家伙感受一次发情期。”

“碰——啪。”

一声枪响，白色的飞碟被击中，伴随着欢快的狗叫，草地上的人也欢呼起来。

Obiwan放下枪，做回简易的椅子上，伸手摸了摸r2的脑袋。

“好孩子，”R2得意的叫了两声，靠在他的靴子上磨蹭。

那双手，又白又软，还总是带着甜蜜诱人的香气。

Anakin站在树林边，紧紧的盯着Obiwan的手，不知为什么心里生出了异样的情绪。Obiwan的手应该抚摸他的，应该递给他白白酥酥的糖球，拿着刷子仔细又温柔的给他梳理皮毛。

他站在自己身边的时候，睫毛下那双淡蓝色的眼睛，总是有一种怜悯郑重的情绪，他的声音沉稳淡然，充满了宁静安心的气息。

Anakin发觉自己不再喜欢到处乱跑了，他现在的大多数时间都徘徊在Obiwan不远的地方。他在花园里下午茶的时候，Anakin就装模作样的绕着玫瑰丛流荡，他在草坪上射飞盘的时候，Anakin就躲在树林边偷窥，当他在屋子里看书的时候，Anakin也会乖巧的站在他的窗子下，几个小时几个小时的等他的身影出现。

每天梳理毛发的时间，是Anakin最快乐的时刻，他总是安静小心翼翼地观察着Obiwan的神情，悄悄闻他香甜的味道。属于他们两个人的独处，最亲昵，最快乐的时刻。

如果他乖巧又听话没有惹什么麻烦的话，Obiwan还会抱一下他的脖子，以示亲近。

我堕落了。Anakin愤怒的踢了一下树干，Obiwan把我洗脑成了平庸的家马，他让我学会了顺从，听话带上肮脏的枷锁。

我失去了自由。这个狡猾，阴险，诡计多端的人类。他让林间的鸟鸣，河边的水流，甚至是夜色中迷人的银河都变的不再动人。

他用虚假，可憎的亲密和温柔，将我的心禁锢在他身上了。

Anakin张嘴，用他洁白的牙齿狠狠的啃下一块树皮，在嘴里咀嚼。

他怎么可能对别人笑，他的手怎么可能摸其他生物，他欺骗了我，让我以为自己对他是最特殊最重要的。

可是我现在只是一匹马。

Anakin的耳朵耷拉下来，无助的用前蹄在地上搓出一个小坑。也许我还可以再乖巧一点，讨他欢心，他也会时刻把我带在身边。

————————TBC——————————

可能有也可能没有的后续：

小心翼翼讨好老王的小马

发情期见到老王骑别的马，

愤怒的打架后离家出走，

被哄回来后，一不做二不休，拉着老王钻树林。

（我怎么可能开车呢，

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小心翼翼讨好老王的小马
> 
> 发情期见到老王骑别的马，
> 
> 愤怒的打架后离家出走，
> 
> 被哄回来后，一不做二不休，拉着老王钻树林。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢Maul大神 His Loyal Foal
> 
> 还有那个离家出走的小马和王先生
> 
> Obiwan后悔，为什么没有早点节育

Obiwan跪在玫瑰丛边，伏身修建靠近地面的弱枝，他歪着头，长发扎成一小束在脑后。

从Anakin的角度，能看到一个浑圆饱满的屁股，他心虚的踱了两步，还是没舍得移开自己的目光，低着头慢慢靠近Obiwan。

“哦，Anakin。“Obiwan抬起头的时候吓了一跳，他以为这个小混蛋又要来咬他的花。“你不能吃这个——”

Anakin眨眨眼睛，叼起来地上的剪子递给他。

“谢谢。”这让Obiwan十分意外，他接过剪子，Anakin的脑袋直接凑到他脸庞，寻求表扬的急切模样让Obiwan忍不住发笑。

“Anakin，做得好，小伙子。”Obiwan拍拍他的前额。

得到了如此赞扬，Anakin兴奋的跺着脚乱碰，他扬起头叫了几声，深棕色的鬃毛来回甩动，学着r2那种摇头晃脑的模样。

Obiwan微微笑了一下，一种颇为无奈的有点头疼的苦笑。他摇摇头，继续伏身鼓弄自己的花丛。

他表扬了我！Anakin的心砰砰直跳，他急不可耐的希望能继续做点什么，说不定Obiwan会抱着他，亲吻他的脖子，晚上的时候愿意跟他洗刷的时间更长。

金光在小马的眸子里闪动，这一般意味着他有了一些好主意。

“Anakin！Anakin，住手！你在做什么？！”Obiwan怒吼道，他来不及拉开倔强强壮的小马，咬着玫瑰藤根的Anakin摇着尾巴，后蹄踏地奋力的拉扯，整个花架都他粗暴的晃动下剧烈颤抖。

哗啦啦——

一面花墙倒塌了，凌乱的碎叶和散落的花瓣覆盖在Obiwan身上。Anakin吐出嘴里的叶子，精神利落的站在一边，他欣赏着一身花朵的Obiwan，金红色的脑袋上沾满了粉色的花瓣和翠绿的叶片，想带上了圣神的花环映衬着洁白的脸庞更加美丽。

快表扬我！Anakin得意的扬着头，跺了两下蹄子，他走过去用脑袋磨蹭Obiwan的前胸，忽煽着鼻孔闻他身上汁液的芬芳。

“啪——”一个巴掌拍在他的前额上，打的Anakin呆滞在那里，瞪着大眼睛不明所以的看着他。

“今天晚上没有你的苹果了！Anakin。”Obiwan愤怒的呵斥道，他看着自己身上的碎叶，气的浑身发抖。

“你怎么总是不听话！”

Anakin疑惑的看着他，他并没有意识到自己犯了什么错误，难道Obiwan不是想把那堵墙拽倒嘛？这个该死的东西，每个下午都会阻挡他偷窥花园的目光。

小马低低的嘶叫了一声，想替自己辩解，但就是他自己听起来也软弱无力。

他低着头，尽量放轻自己的脚步，跟在Obiwan身后走到了门口。

那扇玻璃门，毫不犹豫的甩到了他的鼻子上。

好痛，Anakin充满了委屈，他着急的用脑袋顶了两下玻璃，用力的动作撞的砰砰直响。可是Obiwan并没有回头，他在温室里放下花具，摘下手套，捋了捋发间的花瓣，直接走进了内屋。

我也想进去！Anakin不满的嘶鸣，他抬起前蹄蹬了两下玻璃，用尽躯体的力气想敲碎两人之间的阻挡。但门板只是吱嘎吱嘎的响动，一点裂痕也没有出。

小马只能哀怨的将额头抵在门上，踏着前蹄将门前的草坪刨出一片沙土地。

“——Master Qui-Gon说，他过两个月就能回来了！”Jar Jar站在门口大叫，挥动着手中白色的纸片。他完全忘记了自己还端着小块的司康饼，噼里啪啦的撒了一地。

“真是太好了！”离他最近的Padme接过信，开心的扫视了一遍，递给身边的Windu。

“希望他不要再带什么奇怪的东西回来。”Obiwan苦笑道。

“是的，Misa也觉得，那些大个的鱼太难喂了！他们总想吃misa的胳膊。”Jar Jar憋着嘴抱怨道，丝毫没有感觉自己就是奇怪的东西。

“哦，请不要这样说。”Padme插进来说道，她的微笑耀眼又真诚。“我觉得Anakin懂事了不少，它刚刚还帮我带上这个围巾。”

“这对一匹马来说太多了。”Windu皱起眉，向Obiwan投去警告的一瞥。

“很奇怪，这件事。”Yoda点头，面带微笑的从地上捡起一块饼干塞到嘴里。

大家正说着话，花园的一边，那匹乌黑的小马怯生生的走过来，踏着精细的小碎步，含着胸，低着头，优雅又规矩。

“你什么时候拆了那边的玫瑰墙？”Satine好奇道，“我以为你对自己的作品一直很骄傲。”

“总是种不好。”Obiwan挑起眉，看着Anakin慢慢走近， R2跑到它脚下绕着马蹄开心的打转。它小心的，试探着靠近Obiwan，站在离他两三米远的地方，眨着无辜的大眼睛竭力掩饰自己的不安和焦躁。

“它看上去很害怕你。”一片沉默中，Padme终于说话了，她冲着Anakin招招手，小马一颠一颠的跑到她身旁，温顺的垂下头任凭她的手轻柔的抚摸。

“Ani，你长大了好多。”Padme揉搓着他光滑的毛发，低声说道。

Obiwan抱起胳膊，意味深长的看着他们两个，摸索着下巴上的胡须，缓缓说道“我把它送给你，怎么样？”

夜里，熟睡中的Obiwan翻了个身，他试着拽了拽被子，却被什么东西压的很结实。

粗重的呼吸混合着火热的温度贴在他的后背上，Obiwan幽幽的挣动睫毛，在迷茫中看向身旁。

“——Anakin？！”他大叫起来，连滚带爬的跳下床。睡衣带子在慌乱中被自己踩到，Obiwan狼狈的跌倒在地上。

趴在床上的小马耳朵抖动了一下，跳起来站在被子上，傻呆呆直勾勾的盯着他。

“你怎么在这里？“Obiwan惊讶地叫道。他稍稍冷静了一点，口吻也柔和了一些。

还没等他站起来，Anakin突然跳了下来，已经长大了许多的小马力气大的惊人。一下将他扑倒在地，左肩突然感到轻微的疼痛，Obiwan低呼一声，Anakin正恶狠狠地咬着他的肩膀，力度之大，睡袍上都已经隐隐渗出了血迹。

他也顾不上呵斥Anakin，只是赶快转了下身，从它口中挪出来。稍微一挣，只感到肩头一阵湿凉，带着隐隐震痛。

“你在做什么？”Obiwan伸手推开了凑到肩膀上的脑袋，拂开肩头的睡袍，检查自己受伤的肩膀。

Anakin固执将脑袋凑过来，用力蹭了蹭他脖子，借着拉掉的睡袍，使劲磨蹭着柔滑细腻的肌肤。小马低低嘶鸣一声，四条腿曲下来，将Obiwan整个人压在身下。

“好重，Anakin，快起来！你得听我的话。”Obiwan憋着气，咬住牙，想要将他推来。

就是这样，Anakin满足的呵气，他就是想要离Obiwan这样亲近，贴着他的身体，感受他的温度，呼吸他那种比酥糖还要香甜的味道。不论他说什么，我都不会离开他的。固执的小马不耐烦的打了个响鼻，他丝毫没有意识到马的身体对于人类来说多么有压力。

Qui-Gon就要回来了，Anakin愉快的都在发抖，他的嘶鸣带上了类似于嬉笑的动静。太好了！我就可以告诉Obiwan，我有多么的喜欢他，多么想要跟他在一起。

各种意味上。他将Obiwan挣扎的手臂压在脖子下，满足的感受着他的拍打？Anakin的尾巴开心的来回摇晃。

他总也不明白，自己太过分，太急躁。

我会改的，他不喜欢什么，我都会改的。以后我什么都听他的，Anakin不断的自我安慰。总有一天，Obiwan会知道我才是他最忠诚的小马。

“你不觉得——”Padme小心的斟酌着词语，她对眼前的一幕有点惊讶。

“诡异。”Satine毫不客气的说道，她的眼睛凌厉的注视着身边的景象，“我能感觉到，它的发情期快到了。”

Anakin侧躺在Obiwan的脚边，脑袋不停的磨蹭着柔软的大腿，享受着Obiwan有一下没一下的抚摸。他占据了原本r2的位置，驯服体贴，温顺乖巧。为了避免弄脏自己的肚子，他甚至知道拽过一块餐巾垫在身下。

“Obiwan，你要尽快做决定。”Windu皱着眉，非常不认同的盯着他。“在发情期之前，把他绝育。”

Anakin稍稍抬起头，呲着大白牙不满的冲他喷气。当被Obiwan的手轻轻拍了一下，受宠若惊般的眨眨眼睛又躺回了Obiwan的大腿上。

“他最近做的很好。”Obiwan颇为轻松的说，满意地拍拍他的脖子以示鼓励。“Anakin进屋的时候甚至知道在脚垫上擦脚。”

Anakin得意的叫了一声，好像害羞一般低下头摇着尾巴乱晃，Windu发誓他那种欠揍的目光绝对是小人得志。

“嗯，不一般，他真是。”Yoda缓缓说道，他侧过头看了一眼Anakin，笑而不语。

“终于走上了正轨。”Obiwan长出口气，眉宇舒展开来，“等到qui-Gon回来，他应该就学会带鞍了。”

“真是了不起。”Satine干巴巴的讽刺道，“看样子他也不小了。长得倒是膘肥体壮，油光水滑，本事一点都学不好。”

Padme见到Anakin垂下头，耳朵都有些耷拉，立刻岔开话题说道“Obiwan还有别的马，都训练的很不错。我想Anakin也不会落下。”

“当然。亲爱的。”说起这件事，Obiwan的面庞简直是在放光，他能够一直滔滔不绝的讲下去。但Anakin轻轻的咬了他的手指，目光哀怨警惕的瞪着他。

“我想Anakin，也会做好的。”Obiwan非常自信的回答道。

Yoda的马车跑在沙土路上，掀起一点点轻薄的烟尘。他趴在窗子上，慢慢的眯起眼睛，看着前方越来越大的黑点。

“Anakin，那是！”他用拐杖捅捅睡着的bail，年轻人一个激灵坐起来，趴着窗户向外看去。

一匹小马，颠颠跑在路上，混身黑毛水亮整齐，深棕色的长鬃批在右肩上。它并不着急也不慌忙，有点像赌气的小伙，边跑边踢路边的围栏。

“是Obiwan的小，马“Bail皱起眉，他很想说小马，但Anakin看上去并不再是小马了。

“它怎么从庄园里跑出来了？”Bail十分诧异，想到Anakin对Obiwan那种执着令人别扭的粘腻，这样的情况显得很不正常。

“很奇怪，当然。”Yoda眯起眼睛，Bail觉得他始终是那种故弄玄虚的笑容。

“要抓住他。还给Obiwan。”

抓住Anakin显然没有想的那么容易，这匹顽劣的小马聪明又机灵，一身骇人的力气差点把bail踩在脚底。

直到yoda带着Obiwan赶回来，草地上一人一马还在费力的僵持。Bail混身是泥，山羊胡子紧紧的贴在下巴上。一手一个揪住Anakin耳朵，分别朝反方向用力扭去；Anakin则用力反抗，两条前蹄用力乱蹬，扬起泥点无数，粘在自己华丽整洁的皮毛上。

“很有趣。”Yoda嘎嘎笑道。

“很抱歉，”Obiwan捂住太阳穴，无奈的摇头叹气，“可怕的发情期。他把马厩里所有的公马连踢带咬打了个遍，然后自己跑了出去。”

“发情期，当然。”Yoda点头。

“我真是不知道他到底想怎么样？！”Obiwan无可奈何的摇头，Anakin并没有跟任何牝马交配，即使都能看到他下腹立起的东西，这个年轻人好像一点都没有这个意思。他只是个喜欢打架斗殴的好事份子，那种骨子里的倔强和叛逆根本毫无改变。

也许真的应该早给他绝育。

“抱歉，Bail”Obiwan走过去，拍了拍bail的肩膀，他从身后拿出Anakin最爱的苹果。可是小马也只是愤怒的喷了口气，扭过头不理。

“好孩子，乖啦，乖。”Obiwan轻柔的抚摸着他的脖子，手指顺着光滑的皮毛抚摸到他结实的肩背上。

“听我的话，Anakin。我们回家去。”

我不会去！Anakin愤怒的跺脚，后蹄不耐烦的刨地。身体里无法释放的焦躁和不满，那种碰触不了无法解决的欲望，让他怒火中烧，看什么都不顺眼。他也不顾Obiwan根本不懂自己的话，一边嘶鸣一边怨恨的躲避那双温柔香甜的手掌，狠下心来拒绝苹果和酥糖的诱惑，更加坚定的，拒绝Obiwan的诱惑。

我咬过你了！你应该是属于我的！怎么还可以骑着别的马出门？！怎么还可以去给别的马梳毛！？

下贱！淫乱！不知廉耻的人类！

Anakin回头差点咬到Obiwan的手指，他把自己吓了一跳，有些心虚又不想承认，转过身用屁股对着Obiwan，喘着粗气不理人。

Obiwan叹了口气，伸手抓住缰绳在手腕上绕了两圈，第一下的时候Anakin轻轻的反抗了一下。他稍微用了些力，不情不愿的小马还是顺从的跟他走到了沙土路上。

“他生气啦，正赶上发情期，等我回去哄一哄就好了。”Obiwan柔声跟yoda和bail解释。

哄不好的！Anakin用额头轻轻顶了一下Obiwan的腰，不太高兴的踏了两步。

他的躁动在Obiwan的抚摸下渐渐平静下来，等会到家里时，Anakin的气已经完全消了。他站在Obiwan的卧室里，看着这个人类慢慢脱下外衣，换上洁白的丝绸睡袍。

所有的怒火，所有的埋怨，全部消失的一干二净。

金色的瞳孔闪闪发光，在昏暗的灯光下闪过一点狡黠阴险的光芒。

“睡觉了，Anakin。”Obiwan关上灯，轻声呼唤道。

Anakin没有出声，悄悄的走到他床边趴在地上。

Obiwan以为他的小马还在生气，有些好笑的摸摸他的脑袋，躺回了床上。

就让你好好休息一下，Anakin鸡贼的转动眼睛，漏出一点不属于马的狡猾笑容。

明天，就要来到了。

一大早，Obiwan就被Anakin的叫声吵醒，他爬起来，透过窗户，看到楼下院子里快乐的小马来回转着圈跳跃。它时不时扬起前蹄站起来，在阳光下尽情的展示自己年轻健壮的身体。

Obiwan不自觉的露出一点笑容。

虽然这个家伙聒噪，鲁莽，令人头疼的厉害，但他也无法否认，Anakin确实有他自己的魅力。

“想出去玩吗？”Obiwan走到院子里，惊讶的看着它已经带好马鞍。这个高傲自负的小马驹，向来拒绝被人骑。但他现在不停的用脑袋顶Obiwan的屁股，爬底身体示意他骑上来。

Jar Jar也很惊讶，他将手里的鞭子递给Obiwan，“Misa God，Anakin今天好像很兴奋。”

Obiwan歪头温柔的微笑，他亲吻了一下Anakin脖子，踩着脚蹬上马，轻轻的拍拍Anakin的脑袋。

小马已经一副耐不住的模样，在院子里打了个转，欢乐的嘶鸣，突然越过围栏，只听哐的一声，院落边的围栏已经脱落。

Anakin仰头长嘶一声，带着Obiwan朝树林飞奔而去。

这一系列动作太快，太惊人，Jar Jar甚至来不急看清Obiwan的表情。

“Misa God。”他目瞪口呆，伸长了舌头。

“Anakin今天一定会很开心。”

呼啸的风，带着扎人的树枝扑面而来，Obiwan不得已低着头，趴在Obiwan的脖子上惊呼。

“停下来！Anakin！快停下来！”

等到Anakin终于停下来的时候，Obiwan被甩到了地上，很奇怪，他并没有感觉到疼。

等到受到惊吓的人稍微冷静了些，才看清自己被扔在一堆稻草上，很显然这是马厩里柔软干爽的稻草，被仔细耐心的堆出来一个巢穴的模样。

这让Obiwan更加愤怒，Anakin的行为显然是蓄谋已久。

“你究竟想做什么？因为对我不满，想杀了我吗！？”Obiwan惊呼的大叫，他看着Anakin靠近自己。那双金色的瞳孔里带着危险炙热的气息。

“不要过来！你做什么？！Anakin，你不要胡来！”目光终于落在了小马的腿间，那里跳动的东西，带着滚烫的热度慢慢靠近，贴在了他的小腿上。

Obiwan惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，难以置信的捂着嘴看着它。

“An——Anakin!”

小马低低嘶鸣着，凑在Obiwan肚子上嗅来嗅去，数次抬起前蹄想往上压。Obiwan连躲带闪地避开，他无法躲避Anakin蹄子圈出的范围，但却灵活的挣扎躲开了大脑袋一次又一次的靠近。

一来而去，一人一马这样暧昧又诡异的绕了半天，Anakin显然是火冒三丈，急不可耐。它双眼泛红，扬起前蹄长嘶一声，再次凑上前去就着Obiwan脖子就是一口，连着咬了两三口，点点鲜血随着Obiwan的呻吟渗透了单衣。如论如何挣扎，哀求，责骂，Anakin就是死不松口。

Obiwan的挣扎慢慢变弱，他头晕眼花的倒在草垛上，完全受制于对方，除了呜咽着乱踢几下，再也没能再有别的作为。

心满意足的Anakin放开了他，拽下了心上人长裤。

浓密的树叶，随着风不断的摇晃，掩盖了林子里低低浅浅的呻吟。

——————TBC——————————

小马就要进化了

变成loyal foal

～

我怎么可能开车呢

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 人x马情节预警
> 
> 不能接受的请自行闪躲，谢谢

身体的反应自然瞒不过自己，Obiwan在摇晃中瞪大了眼睛，差点惊呼起来。

快，快到了，忍不住，要被草到高潮了! 

Obiwan的确没法相信，自己居然在一匹马的胯下享受到了高潮，那一瞬间，剧烈的空白混合着积聚的快感，冲入额头。

他恨不得自己直接死掉，也好过忍受这种远超负荷羞耻。

他的心羞愤难当，可身体反而违背了主人的思想，高潮后疯狂收缩的内壁夹着粗大骇人的阴茎，那层层叠叠累计起来的快感，让他的羞恼不过是一瞬，就再一次被卷入了欲望的黑暗深渊。

粗长的阴茎再一次增加了速度，即使是Anakin有意控制自己的力度，过于强健的身体和超乎承受能力的长度还是让那抽搐不止的身体感到一点痛苦。

“不要，Anakin……，太……啊”淡蓝色的眼睛湿润，像是沉在水底两块翠色的碧玺。Obiwan感到恐惧，马的性器太长，太粗，即使已经柔软润滑的身体也无法承受更多的刺激。他的眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，脆弱而崩溃的摇头挣扎。Anakin根本不想停下来，他的呼吸越来越快，耳朵不停的抖动。

肠壁内的某处再一次遭受到刺激，Obiwan只感到一阵灭顶的快感冲击着脑门，他仰头倒在草堆上，任凭Anakin低着头用脖子摩擦他的身体，什么感觉都没有了，整个身体仿若灵魂出窍。

他好像腾空而起，隔着一层薄雾看着小马压制下的身体在不停抽搐。

身体成了松软弹动的布丁，可体内却是燃烧着火焰，不停的烧灼着他的后穴，他的后背，他的神经。屈服于欲望，让缠绵的快感接二连三的冲击着大脑，双腿软成了面条，更加绵软的是肠壁，好像经过一轮高潮后已经彻底的屈服于Anakin的抽动，绞紧了肉棒，吞吃着小马溢出来的精水，过长过深的插入也不再那么疼痛，反而给敏感的身体带来了舒适感，不停的抚慰那激动不已的内壁，在淫水中缓慢的搅动。

Obiwan彻底放松下来，他已经失去了挣扎的勇气。这样放弃抵抗，任人采撷的模样倒是更加刺激了Anakin，好像对方终于认可了这场交配，激动的小马，腰部猛地往前一冲，差点把人给顶出了出去。前蹄轻轻压在了Obiwan的肩膀上，尾巴停摆，屁股耸动，阴茎从浅尝到深入抽插不过是一瞬间的事情。

Obiwan闷哼一声，肚子上似乎有了一块凸起，接着那块凸起很快的消散下去，再冲出来，再消散下去，整个身体被搅得天翻地覆。

他的前胸，腰腹，乃至于大腿内侧全部被有些坚硬却顺滑无比的皮毛磨蹭，随着抽插的动作不停的在柔软的皮肤上摩擦。那种怪异的微刺感让皮肤颤栗，仿佛同时被无数张小嘴亲吻，抚慰，触摸，让人无一处不麻痒，无一处不舒坦。

他感觉自己的阴茎也在对方的摩擦下站了起来，哪怕是野兽，腹部中央一部分也是柔软的，无数的绒毛从根部到龟头全部照拂到，摩擦着它，挑逗着它，刺激着它，让那小小的器官在一阵阵的碰触下淌出了白色的液体。

湿热，涨痛，还有密密麻麻的酸痒刺激着所有的感官，太舒服了，太刺激了。

一次次被破开，一次次被冲击到了更深处，Obiwan没法反抗，也不再去反抗，他彻底被欲望给征服，一次次的尝试着抬起屁股去迎合Anakin的动作，一次次又被对方过于强势的抽插压制。Obiwan长大了嘴，双眼放空看着天空，喘息深深。

稻草，泥土，皮革，混合着Anakin身上淡淡的肥皂味道。

他不知道自己被抽插了多久，也不知道自己现在到底是什么模样，他只知道，他现在着火了，浑身没有一处不热烫，不在发痒，他只想要冲破关卡彻底的发泄。 

Obiwan红着眼眶，目光呆滞，嘴里无意识的念叨:“Anakin，啊，太，啊，我不行了……不行” 

小马再一次的低吼，腰腹明显往下沉了些，尾巴绷紧，身体压得极低。喷射的瞬间，Obiwan的手指不自觉的按住了他的脖子，屁股开始剧烈的抖动，肠壁被滚烫有力的喷射刺激到痉挛，Anakin咬着他刚刚愈合的肩膀，比方才还要用力的享受收缩带来的快感，过多的精液顺着交合的部位溢出，稀稀拉拉顺着Obiwan雪白的大腿流淌到稻草堆里。 

Obiwan的上空终于没有了小马的身影，他却瘫软在稻草堆上，无法再发出任何的感慨。

Anakin得意洋洋的甩着尾巴，仰着头闭着眼不停的嘶叫，Jar Jar几乎就要控制不住他。

“乖，乖，洗完就吃苹果啦。”

Anakin神气的撇了他一眼，难得安静乖巧的让他给洗澡。没等Jar Jar给他擦干毛发，着急的小马狂乱的甩了甩脖子，急不可耐的挣脱了缰绳冲出门去。

一桶放在马厩门口的苹果被打翻在地，圆滚滚的苹果，咕噜噜的滚到围栏里，几匹因此得利的马匹高兴的直哼唧，咔擦咔擦耀武扬威的咀嚼起来。

“misa god”Jar Jar惊叫起来，有几匹马差点咬到了他的脚。

“究竟发生了什么？”

Anakin冲进屋里，迫不及待的想要来到Obiwan身边，同自己的伴侣温馨柔情的耳鬓厮磨，享受美好亲昵的时刻。

一想到Obiwan在自己身下那种脆弱无助，又舒爽快乐的模样，他只觉得自己腿间那根棍子又硬了。

Obiwan是他的，终于属于他了。Anakin继续获得更加确定的反馈，来证实Obiwan也同样想要拥有自己，他的蹄子紧张又兴奋的在地板上来回敲打，小心翼翼的用脑袋顶开了Obiwan的房门。

风，顺着未关的窗子吹了进来，屋子里都是属于Obiwan那种清新甜美的味道。Anakin闭上眼，深深的吸了口气，他打了个响鼻，探头探脑的走进屋里，寻找Obiwan的身影。

他不在客厅，也不在卧室，Anakin焦急的踢开来浴室的门，只见他惦念的人舒适的卧在灌满热水的浴缸里，洁白的脸颊被热气熏的粉红。

听见声音，Obiwan微微侧过头，淡蓝色的眼睛里有种深深的疲惫和无奈，金色的长发服帖整齐的拢在脑后，泛着一种脆弱性感的水光。

“出去，”Obiwan小声说道，他叹了口气，身子向下滑来一点，将面孔潜入水中。

Anakin当然不肯离开，他小心的踩着湿滑的地砖，挪动到浴缸边，轻轻用牙齿咀嚼Obiwan的头发。

好甜，比酥糖还要好吃，不愧是我的Obiwan。

小马轻轻叫了一声，他将拽着Obiwan的头发将他从水里拉出来，但又害怕自己的动作弄疼了他。

出来，出来嘛！Anakin不开心的哼唧，他舔了舔Obiwan的额头，等不到心上人抬头，Anakin试探着将前蹄放进了浴缸里。

“出去！Anakin！”感觉到小马的企图，Obiwan惊的大声呵斥，他抹了一把脸，想站起来，但被Anakin的脖子压了下去。

“你要做什么？咬的好疼！”他推着Anakin光滑的皮毛，躲闪着那种胡乱亲密的撕咬。Obiwan的目光又看到了他腿间作孽的长棍，很明显，趴在浴缸上哼哼唧唧添人的小马有着不轨的企图。

“Anakin！不许再胡闹！”Obiwan又气又羞，抓着鬃毛将他拉开自己的肩膀，阻止了Anakin继续咬下去的动作。他从浴缸里站起来，抓过旁边的浴巾围在腰间，快速离开了浴室。

Anakin着急的想起来跟上他，可是蹄子踩在打滑的地上，踉踉跄跄跌跌撞撞的走了几步，四条腿总是滑向不同的方向。

眼见着Obiwan离开，Anakin记得高声长嘶，他挣扎着想跑出来，脑袋一下撞到了墙上，连带打翻了架子，瓷盆，噼里啪啦的一阵乱响——

Jar Jar坐在门口用棍子戳青蛙，他对这种生物垂涎欲滴却被Obiwan禁止使用。

冈根人歪头小心的四下张望，没有发现任何人的身影，悄悄从地上捡起了青蛙直接塞到嘴里。

“Jar Jar”

Jar Jar 猛的回头，Qui-Gon正皱眉看着他，穿着长袍的高个子在他脑后轻轻敲了一下。那只青蛙一下子蹦出来，飞一般的跳走了。

“Misa God，Master Qui-Gon！欢迎回家！”Jar Jar激动的大叫道，双眼放光，双耳来回闪动，他像孩子般地蹦跳起来，扑上来热情的拥抱了自己的主人。

“好了，Jar Jar！”Qui-Gon对这种热情总是很尴尬，他将人从自己身上拽下来，问道“Obiwan去哪里啦？”

“哦，Master Obiwan不在家，他前几天看上去屁股很痛，misa就知道他骑马的时间太长啦……”Jar Jar还想继续说下去，但看到Qui-Gon面露不悦，他立刻简介的回答道“他去Padme小姐那里啦。”

“Padme？”Qui-Gon看上去更加疑惑，他把自己的斗篷摘下来递给Jar Jar，大步向着楼上走去。

“是的。”Jar Jar立刻回答道。“misa心想他一定是在躲着Anakin！”

Qui-Gon回头怪异的盯着这张鸭子脸，似乎没有听懂他说了什么。

“它在发情期，哦，发情期的小马总是特别活跃。有一天它拉着Master Obiwan出门，晚上才回来。Master Obiwan看上去非常疲惫走路也不稳当。”

Qui-Gon笑了一下，“Anakin的确是不好驯服的小马，他竟然愿意让Obiwan骑着他。”

“是呀！”Jar Jar立刻说道，“misa也这样认为，Master Obiwan为了驯服它，真的很用心。他们后来吃住都在一起。”

“看来Obiwan很喜欢他。”Qui-Gon颇感安慰。

“是的，是的，Master Obiwan很喜欢他。不过——”大嘴巴的管家难得踌躇了一下，“Master 离开后，他一直不吃不喝的。”

“他们在闹情绪？”Qui-Gon敏锐的察觉到了这里面的关系，他摸了摸腰带，等不及呆头呆脑的冈根人回答，他接着问道。

“Anakin在哪里？”

“你不能总也不回去。”Padme放下茶杯，看着身边沉默不语的人。

Obiwan已经盯着被子很久，久到他已经忘记了自己究竟有没有加柠檬汁。

“至少这段时间，我不想那个兽欲上头的家伙住在一起。”

“哦，亲爱的。一开始你就不应该同意让他住在你的屋里。”Satine有些聊侃的说道。

“不论你如何喜爱他，Anakin到底是一匹马。”

“没错。”Obiwan挑起眉，表示认同的点头，他轻轻抿了一口茶发现自己的柠檬汁加多了。

“确实很难相处，如果他能找到合适的配偶的话，可能会好很多。”Padme认真的说道，吓得Obiwan差点把茶喷出来。

“不，”他立刻说道，用一些咳嗦掩饰自己的尴尬和脸红。“Anakin，我想Anakin没有找到。”

“真是可怜。所以大家都劝你应该早点给他绝育。”satine摇摇头，把手里的餐巾递给他。

Obiwan小心的擦了擦自己的胡子，还没等他回答，C3PO匆匆忙忙的跑了进来。

“哦，上帝啊！Amidala女士！我的眼睛！”

“你的眼睛怎么了？”Padme立刻站起来，上前想帮他检查。很快她也呆滞在了那里，不由自主的用手捂住了嘴巴，倒抽了一口冷气。

一个高大，英俊，肌肉发达的棕发男孩怒气冲冲的站在那里，他蓝色的大眼睛里冒着热情跳跃的火焰，拳头紧握，肌肉绷紧有点凶狠又像是威胁的盯着自己。更可怕的，他完全没穿任何衣服，完美结实的肌肉线条充满了自然健康的美丽和野性的爆发力，年轻蓬勃的生命在跃跃欲试的跳动，但是他没穿衣服。

satine回头的时候差点被自己噎住，她瞪大了眼睛同样难以置信的看着他。

“你是什么人？！”

“你无耻！”那个男孩子突然高声吼道，语气坚定，甚至愤怒。

padme疑惑的皱眉，然后她突然意识到，这个人并不是在吼自己。她微微侧身，背后只有同样迷茫疑惑的Obiwan。

“下贱！淫乱！你不知廉耻！”他忽然冲上前，咬牙切齿的怒吼，拼命的抓着Obiwan的肩膀摇晃，整齐的金发从耳后滑落，Obiwan惊讶又疑惑。

“冷静！请您冷静一点，我想我们并不认识。”他站起来，推开了肩膀的手。

“不认识我？！”男孩叫破了音，那种带着青涩奶气的声音充满了讽刺和愤怒的指责。“Obiwan！你是我的伴侣！竟然背着我跟这两个女人住在一起！”

“你在说什么？”Obiwan立刻问道，惊讶得眼睛瞪圆了。“年轻人，我根本没有见过你。”

“骗子！”男孩拉扯他的衣服，粗暴的拽开前襟，露出雪白的肌肤，上面还残留着暗红色的牙印。

“这里！这里！还有这里！我们都已经交配过了！”

Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，惊讶的张开嘴，他意识到了什么，但是始终不敢相信。

Satine的嘴撇了两下，跟同样好奇的Padme凑到一起，一边欣赏那个结实紧翘的屁股，一边幸灾乐祸的看着这狗血的剧情。

“an——Anakin？”Obiwan皱起眉，试探着小声叫道。

“你这个骗子！”Anakin大吼，“欺骗我的感情！我早就听说过你们这些水性杨花的家伙！上过我一次就准备不要我了嘛？！可恶！”

“停——停”Obiwan无法掩饰长满胡须的脸上十分复杂表情，他倒退了一步，闭上眼睛略微冷静了一下。

“你不是？你怎么？”

“马！？”Anakin大叫，他的声音由于过度紧张和焦虑而变的有些沙哑“你想问我怎么不是马！”

Obiwan的脸微微红了一下，他简直不敢去看两位女士的表情，如果被人知道自己跟马发生过——上帝啊！谁来救救他。

他的祈祷很快奏效了，就在Anakin想再次扑上来的时候，Qui-Gon从身后拽住了他棕色的卷发，将这个冲动鲁莽的男孩拉到了身边。

“穿上你的衣服，Anakin陛下。”

Obiwan还来不及松口气，就发现Qui-Gon用一种非常意味深长的眼神看着他。

“我让你照顾他，Obiwan”Qui-Gon叹了口气，严肃的指责道“没让你跟他上床。”

不论是哪个意味的上床，Obiwan确实都做了，他尴尬的低着头站在Qui-Gon身后，一句话也说不出。Anakin趴在他肩上，搂着柔软的身体，心满意足的陶醉在芬芳的味道里。他对Qui-Gon的态度十分不满，高声说道。

“我们已经交配——“

“这里不这样说话！Anakin陛下”Qui-Gon同样严厉的对着Anakin说道。

“我们已经发生过关系了，”他将Obiwan紧紧搂在怀里，保护在自己的手臂中。“注意你对他说话的语气！”年轻人倔强而固执的说道。

“Anakin！”他很快收获了Obiwan的呵斥，憋憋嘴亲吻了一下柔软的金发，直勾勾的瞪着Qui-Gon。

“Anakin陛下，”Qui-Gon头疼的说道，“皇帝陛下不会允许你随便决定自己的伴侣。”

伴侣，Qui-Gon也承认了Obiwan是我的伴侣。

Anakin为这个词感到得意，略微扬起下巴，轻咬Obiwan的耳朵想向他炫耀。可惜沉浸在另一个世界里的人并没有察觉到他。

“皇帝陛下？“Obiwan疑惑道。

“Anakin是帝国的继承人。前几个月他的能力出现了一点错乱，无法维持人型。所以皇帝托我去寻找让他恢复的药剂。”quo-gon有些无奈的摇头，“没有想到你们会发生这样的事情。”

“我很抱歉，Master”Obiwan干巴巴，没什么诚意的说道。

Anakin斜了他一眼，打出一声鼻哼。

“这件事，”Qui-Gon低头沉吟了一下，还没等他继续说下去，Anakin立刻说道。

“这件事不能就这样算了！”

在两人惊讶的目光中，Anakin急切而固执的叫喊道“我要Obiwan做我的妻子！”

“你在说什么？”Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，诧异的看着他。

Anakin显然比他更加惊讶，“如果跟人交配过的话，难道不就已经是伴侣了吗？”

看到Obiwan想摇头，Anakin着急的按住了他的脑袋，高声的表白。

“我会听你的话，Obiwan，我再也不会惹你生气，从此以后我什么都听你的！答应我，快答应我！”

Obiwan慌忙摇头，他从未见过比Anakin更难缠的小马。

难道公马不应该是拔屌无情的代表吗？

眼看着Anakin扑过来，越来越近的贴着他的脖子动起了歪心，Obiwan向自己的Master投去求救的目光。

Qui-Gon沉默不语，他皱起眉，仔细的摸索着自己的胡子。

“所以，Obiwan，你真的跟马做了吗？”

帝国的皇后，美丽优雅的Obiwan有一匹黑色的俊马，高大，健壮，英姿飒爽。

它每天都跟在Obiwan身后，从卧室到餐厅，亲昵的贴着他的脖子磨蹭，高兴的时候还会躺在脚下嘶叫着打滚。

皇后经常骑着他出门，在森林里玩耍，白色的披风煽动在乌黑的皮毛上。

人们只能投去羡慕的目光。

美人配骏马。

他亲密的伴侣，他虔诚的信徒，他永远的追随者。

皇后Obiwan陛下，跟他忠诚的小马。

真实的皇后陛下。

Obiwan：Ani，我们能不去树林了吗？天天都去，屁股好痛啊。

————————————END——————————  
沙雕文就这样完结了

自己并不是很满意

不过水平有限只能这样了

期待太太更加精彩的loyal foal！


End file.
